bloo_and_dave_the_minionfandomcom-20200214-history
Claraopalypse Now/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the Bloo and Dave the Minion special, Claraopalypse Now. Part 1 (Shows the warning screen which says, "WARNING! This episode of Bloo and Dave the Minion is NOT to be viewed by Drawn Together fans of any kind (even kids) due to Princess Clara being the main antagonist of the episode. Notice: Drawn Together is copyrighted by Comedy Central. Now, on with the show!") (Shows the One Eye Company, Inc. film logo) Text: ONE EYE COMPANY, INC. presents Text: A BLOO AND DAVE THE MINION special (Shows the Bloo and Dave the Minion: Claraopalypse Now logo) Text: Created by CHAE C. and TREY PARKER Text: Written by CHAE C. and MATT STONE Text: Executive Producer GEO G. and TOONLINKMINIONS11 Text: Teleplay by MATT STONE Text: Directed by CHAE C. (fades into one of Bloo's car's wheels stopping and cuts to Bloo along with Dave the Minion, Timmy Turner and Eric Cartman getting out of his car) Eric Cartman: Alright, we've officially arrived at Target. Now remember, we're only here to get some t-shirts and caps, okay? Everyone except Bloo and Cartman: Yeah! Princess Clara: Mmm-hmm. (Shows them getting a cart and walking into Target) (They stop in the t-shirts part of the store) Dave the Minion: Hey, look at this shirt! It's Han Solo! I want it, Cartman. Can I have it? Eric Cartman: Sure, as long as you all pay with your money. How much is that? Dave the Minion: 11 dollars. Bloo: Sold! (Takes the t-shirt and throws it into the cart) Timmy Turner: Can I have this shirt? (Holds a t-shirt that says "Reality Maker") It's 10 dollars. Bloo: That's...sold too! (Throws it into the cart) Eric Cartman: Hmm, look at this cap! (Shows a blue and red NBA cap) 14 dollars? Huh. Sold too. (Throws it into the cart) (Princess Clara sneaks out to the bathroom near the entrance/exit, grabs the phone outside and takes it inside) Princess Clara: (dials Foxxy Love's phone number) (Screen splits between him and Foxxy Love getting the phone) Foxxy Love: Hello, you've reached the house of Marshes, and NOT as in swamp m-- Princess Clara: Shut up. Listen, I'm starting Operation: The Breakup right now at the Target in Florida with Bloo and his friends. Foxxy Love: What?! No way, man, you can't do it yet! It's n-- (Princess Clara hangs up and runs back to the group) Eric Cartman: Clara! Where were you? You had me worried sick. Princess Clara: Oh, uh, I was just getting ready to do...this. (kicks over the rack of clothes and tries to punch Eric Cartman in the face) (Eric Cartman punches Clara in the face, knocking him into the cap stand) (Clara tries to punch Eric Cartman in the face once more but Eric Cartman kicks him in the face) Princess Clara: (gets up) Fine! I give up! But this isn't over yet! (runs out of the store and gets into a bus to the airport) Eric Cartman: Did you see that, guys? He gave up! Bloo: Yeah, but look! He got away, Tj! Timmy Turner: How are you guys gonna catch up to him now? Dave the Minion: Don't worry, we'll think of something when we get home...which will be right after we checkout the things we want. (Cuts to Bloos house with Toon Link's car arriving next to the sidewalk) Toon Link: (gets out of the car) *sighs* I wonder what it is that Bloo wants to talk to me about this time...(walks to the front door) Chowder: (off-screen) Aren't you forgetting somebody? Toon Link: (turns around and sees Chowder and Homer Simpson behind him) Oh, hi there, what are you guys doing h--Hey, I remember you, you're those guys who helped Bloo and Dave the Minion defeat Old Homer Simpson and Bowser! Homer Simpson: (laughs) Guilty as charged. Chowder: Anyway, did Bloo call you here too? Toon Link: Yep. He said that he needed to talk to me about something. Come on, let's go inside. (Toon Link rings the doorbell) Bloo: (comes to the door and opens it) Oh, Hi, Agentpeddle. Welco--Oh, hi, Chowder and Homer Simpson! You should come inside. (Chowder and Homer Simpson come inside with Toon Link) Bloo: Make yourselves at home, people. Oh, and by the way, Agentpeddle, can you please come into the living room with me? Toon Link: Sure. Is this what you want to talk to me about? Bloo: Yeah. (Both of them go into the living room and sit down next to the couch) Bloo: So, anyways, uh, me, Dave, Cartman and Timmy Turner were at Target with Princess Clara to get some stuff from there, and some time later Princess Clara started fighting me, but I kept punching and kicking him, so he ran away from the Target and got in a bus and it drove away. Do you think, maybe you can help us? Toon Link: Hmm...maybe I can. Listen up everyone, I'm going to take Bloo and the rest of you to the police station so we can get ready to defeat Princess Clara, who recently betrayed Drawn Together. Everyone please get in my car now. Dave the Minion: Can I bring my Game Boy with me, just for the car ride? Toon Link: Whatever. Just get in my Chevy so we can get to the police station. Dave the Minion: Alright, alright. (takes his GB) (The rest of them get in Toon Link's car) (Fades to black) Part 2 Coming soon! Part 3 Coming soon!